mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
UFC 91
|gate=$4,815,675 |buyrate= 920,000 |purse=$1,118,000 |previousevent=UFC 90: Silva vs. Côté |followingevent= UFC: Fight for the Troops }} UFC 91: Couture vs. Lesnar was a mixed martial arts event held by the Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC) on November 15, 2008 at the MGM Grand Garden Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada. The main event featured the return of UFC Heavyweight Champion Randy Couture versus Brock Lesnar in a title bout. Results Preliminary card *'Welterweight bout: Matt Brown vs. Ryan Thomas' :Brown won via submission (Armbar) at :57 of round 2. This bout aired on the PPV broadcast following the Gonzaga vs. Hendricks fight. *'Lightweight bout: Alvin Robinson vs. Mark Bocek' :Bocek won via submission (Rear Naked Choke) at 3:16 of round 3. This bout aired last on the PPV broadcast following the Gurgel vs. Riley fight. *'Lightweight bout: Jeremy Stephens vs. Rafael dos Anjos' :Stephens won via KO (Punches) at :39 of round 3. This bout aired on the PPV broadcast following the Hazelett vs. McCrory fight. *'Lightweight bout: Jorge Gurgel vs. Aaron Riley' :Riley won via Decision (Unanimous), all three judges score the bout 29-28. This bout aired on the PPV broadcast following the Couture vs. Lesnar fight. Main card *'Middleweight bout: Nate Quarry vs. Demian Maia' :Maia won via Submission (Rear Naked Choke) at 2:13 of round 1. *'Heavyweight bout: Gabriel Gonzaga vs. Josh Hendricks' :Gonzaga won via TKO (Punches) at 1:01 of round 1. *'Welterweight bout: Dustin Hazelett vs. Tamdan McCrory' :Hazelett won via Submission (Armbar) at 3:59 of round 1. *'Lightweight bout: Kenny Florian vs. Joe Stevenson' :Florian won via Submission (Rear Naked Choke) at 4:03 of round 1. *'[[UFC Heavyweight Championship|'Heavyweight Championship]] bout: Randy Couture © vs. Brock Lesnar' :Lesnar won via TKO at 3:07 of round 2 to become the new UFC Heavyweight Champion. Notes Matthew Riddle was forced to withdraw from his bout with Ryan Thomas due to an injury. Matt Brown was his replacement. Amir Sadollah withdrew from his fight against Nick Catone due to a leg infection. A replacement for Sadollah could not be found, therefore the middleweight bout was scrubbed from the card. A welterweight match between Dustin Hazelett and Tamdan McCrory, previously scheduled for the preliminary card, was moved to the main card. Unlike most UFC fight cards, every bout was aired on the PPV broadcast due to the speed of the main card bouts. Bonus awards Fighters were awarded $60,000 bonuses. :'Fight of the Night:' Aaron Riley and Jorge Gurgel :'Knockout of the Night:' Jeremy Stephens :'Submission of the Night:''' Dustin Hazelett Purses The total payroll for the event was $1,118,000. Brock Lesnar: $450,000 (includes $200,000 win bonus) def. Randy Couture: $250,000 Kenny Florian: $80,000 ($40,000 win bonus) def. Joe Stevenson: $35,000 Dustin Hazelett: $28,000 ($14,000 win bonus) def. Tamdan McCrory: $10,000 Gabriel Gonzaga: $110,000 ($55,000 win bonus) def. Josh Hendricks: $8,000 Demian Maia: $40,000 ($20,000 win bonus) def. Nate Quarry: $25,000 Aaron Riley: $8,000 ($4,000 win bonus) def. Jorge Gurgel: $10,000 Jeremy Stephens: $16,000 ($8,000 win bonus) def. Rafael dos Anjos: $4,000 Mark Bocek: $18,000 ($9,000 win bonus) def. Alvin Robinson: $7,000 Matt Brown $16,000 ($8,000 win bonus) def. Ryan Thomas: $3,000 External links *UFC 91 Event Site *UFC 91 Fight Card References Category:2008 in mixed martial arts Category:Sports in the Las Vegas metropolitan area es:UFC 91 ja:UFC 91 no:UFC 91 pt:UFC 91